Star Wars Rise of the Void Empire
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Here this Story that had changed the events of everything for years to come, hear the story of an Empire who follows the ideas of the legend himself Revan. Here this story of a Jedi and Sith who trains a young mage who will create a new order and Empire that will last life times. And hear it from where and wen it all started, a long time ago in a galaxy Far, Far away.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rise of the Void Empire

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new fic. I had this one in my brain forever so I had to get it on paper. Anyway I need suggestions for Light Saber Crystals I already decided on Louise's but I need to decide on the Revan Order as a whole the only colors that are not allowed are Red, Blue, and Green any other color as long as its cannon to Star Wars is acceptable. The Colors that appear the most in the reviews will be set up into a pole where everyone will vote for their blade now then enjoy the fic and leave a review.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"Holo-communicators."

" _Vision Speech."_

" **Sith Emperor Possession/ Force Possession/ Powerful Force Ghost."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars be it the games, books, or movies just as much as I do not own anything from Familiar of Zero. I do however own the Sith Warrior used here Kaguya so if you like her please support her.

Saito:

Advance Class Jedi Guardian

Armor: Valiant Jedi Set

(Crew has starter gear)

Kaguya:

Advance Class: Sith Juggernaut

Armor: Eradicator Set

(Crew has starter gear except Vette she no longer wears the slave collar.)

(Start Prologue)

A Long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away…

The Galaxy is in an upheaval with the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, the Hero of Tython Saito Hiraga decorated Jedi Knight and holder of many titles, a veteran of this great Galactic War has been drawn to a sector of the Outer Rim by a pull in the Force. He and his crew consisting of Kira Carsen his secret lover, his trusted friend the Astromech droid T7-01, his ships doctor Doc, trusted ally Sergeant Rusk, and Sith Pureblood Lord Scourge have been battling Imperials after the defeat of the Sith Emperor. They currently find themselves under attack as this sector is about to become a war zone between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic.

Meanwhile at the same sector the Sith Warrior who holds the title of Emperors Wrath has been attacked by Republic cruisers after a successful mission to protect a ship with precious cargo on it. Kaguya and Saito Hiraga twin siblings have been turned into mortal enemies but still hold a soft part for their sibling.

But this story starts on a far off planet where a girl is preparing to summon her Familiar a girl with zero chances of a success rate and who's attempt at magic always results in destruction. Though unknown to her she has a great destiny ahead of her one that can very well decide the fate of the greater Galaxy she is unaware of. The girl will undergo create trials and training of both Sith and Jedi to understand both sides of the Force and who knows perhaps this new Empire will change things on a grander scale then just this age.

(Start)

In Space in the Outer Rim two fleets were battling it out one was a Republic Fleet as you can tell by their symbols that seem to inspire hope and freedom, the fleet consisted of large ships that surrounded a very large ship as it looked like a central hub for the Republic.

The Opposing fleet on the other hand belonged to the Sith Empire as many of the ships were triangular in shape as they fired upon the Republic. The fleet were battling over Tatooine as recently a ship on the Republic side had claimed some important data pertaining to the Sith Empire that needed to be claimed. A republic Defender class light corvette was trying to protect and escort the ship with the precious cargo to the fleet as the Sith Empire was firing upon them.

(Inside the Ship)

A young man with black hair and blue eyes was steering his ship as his lovely co-pilot was helping as well in an attempt to protect the ship. The woman was wearing Jedi robes in the form of a skirt as she had short brown hair and green eyes as she drove.

"Saito we're getting pumbled out here." The girl said to the Jedi in Robes named Saito as he looked.

"I know Kira." Saito said before going to the comm. "Give me some good news T7." Saito said as he was met with beeps. "Ok thanks." Saito said as Kira nodded.

"Ok so hyper drive is in one piece and so are the engines but if we don't hurry we might get blown up and lose the cargo." Kira said as Saito turned to Kira. "Keep shield maxed out we need to keep the fire of the ship whatever cargo it has the Sith are will to kill to keep it out of Republic hands." Saito said as Kira nodded.

"Will do boss." Kira said as she drove.

That was when there ship shook as Saito looked and saw a familiar Imperial Fury Class Interceptor as Saito cursed. "Great is your crazy Sister." Kira said as she and Saito could sense her.

"Looks like she wants another rematch." Saito said as he had to keep the fire off the ship. Luckily fighters were coming in and providing assistance as Saito sighed.

(Fury Class Interceptor)

"Keep fire on the Defender I know who's on it." A female figure in armor who was sitting on the Captain's chair said as a man in an Imperial uniform nodded.

"Of course my lady." The man with black hair said as he sat on the pilot's seat. "Lieutenant Pierce keep the shield up." The man said as Pierce a man in an Imperial Trooper wear with partially shaved head nodded.

"Got it." He said as he turned on the shields.

The woman then pressed a button to turn on the comms. "Vette, Jaesa are the engines ok?" She asked before a voice spoke.

"Yeah Kaguya." The voice began.

(Engine room)

"We can take down your bro in no time at all." A blue Twi'lek who was named Vette said as a young woman who was now dressed in black and had brown hair and mid length black hair as she had a lightsaber on her belt.

"Master please be careful." Jaesa said as she held on.

(Cockpit)

"Understood you too." Kaguya said as she glared at the Jedi's ship behind her helmet.

(Unknown Planet Farther Outer Rim sector)

A young pink haired pink eyed girl was in a courtyard at what looked like a Castle as many of students dressed similar to her were summoning creatures such as Salamanders, to Moles, to even spiders. This girl was a mage in training as she wanted to be the greatest spell caster of them all but she kept running into problems. All her attempts at a spell ended in disaster with a large explosion this had caused her to be made fun of and called a Zero which she wanted to prove them wrong. Many people had summoned creatures as one person even summoned a Dragon as she was the only one who had not summoned a creature. The bald teacher then spoke up next as he looked around as they all looked like they were Mages here.

"Has everyone gone and summoned a Familiar?" the man asked before a tanned skinned, big breasted, red headed girl spoke up next.

"Not everyone Mr. Colbert only Louise had yet to summon anything," the red headed girl said as the pink haired girl Louise cringed at that.

"Ok Ms. Valliere will you please summon your Familiar," Mr. Colbert the teacher asked before Louise stepped to the summoning circle before she took out her want to prepare to summon her Familiar.

Louise took a deep breath before blowing it as she said in her head, 'Ok, It time to make something of myself, and not a zero.' Lifting up her wand and pointed up in the air as she took a breath before saying, "I beg of you."

As soon as Louise started to chant everyone took a step back as she went on saying, "My servant that exists in the vast Universe… Heed my call."

With every word Louise said, making sure that each word was right as she went on, "As I wish from the bottom of my heart."

Mr. Colbert watch carefully as he soon sense a strong magical build up, knowing full well of Ms. Valliere Mishaps with her magic as she is the big talk amount teachers and students given her the nickname of Zero of talent, skill, and other things he did not wish to say. As the story goes that Ms. Valliere keep blasting the room, as teachers kept redo the room and reinforce the desk and tables of those were destroy time and time again, as Mr. Colbert hoped that Ms. Valliere would do well in her summoning of her familiar.

"Answer my Guidance…" Louise said as she was coming to the end of her chant as she said, "And make appear before me!"

(Defender)

Saito and Kira could sense it a powerful pull in the Force was happening and it was calling them drawing them torts it and whatever it was, it was calling them now. "Do you sense that Kira?" Saito asked as Kira nodded.

"Yeah and by the looks of it you sis senses it to." Kira said as the Interceptor had stopped firing.

"Wait do you guys see that?" Saito asked motioning torts the green portal before them as it seemed to stay in place.

"Yeah we need to get away from that." Kira said but the controls weren't responding.

(The Fury)

Jaesa had ran into the cockpit as she looked to her master with a look of urgency. "Master do you sense that?" She asked as Kaguya nodded.

"Yes a pull in the Force something in it is summoning us." Kaguya said as she had never felt something so powerful.

"My lady look!" Malavai said called motioning torts the portal before them as it was similar to the one appearing before the Defender.

"Try and fly away from it." Kaguya said as the two pilots tried but the controls wouldn't respond.

"My lady it's not responding." Pierce said as Kaguya cursed.

(In Space)

The two ships flew into the portal as they were unable to avoid them as they had entered. Once they were in they saw a large blackness around them as they were unable to pick up data on where they were almost like they were going through hyperspace. But once they came through the crew of both ships saw a large grassy field and a large castle with a pentagram in shape of grounds as they were coming in hot.

(Defender)

"Brace for impact!" Saito called as his crew grabbed on to anything they could to keep from getting hurt.

(Fury)

"Hold on!" Kaguya called as everyone held onto something as the ships came in.

(With Louise)

 **BOOM!**

Louise's spell had resulted in an explosion but that wasn't what surprised everyone. Louise followed there gaze after the smoke cleared and saw two large metal vessels coming her way as she went wide eyed as did everyone else as they quickly ducked and cover.

When the ships crashed luckily nothing was broken sense the shields and armor held but they slid across the ground, the red thing spun around where its rear was facing the wall and both very nearly hit the wall but stopped 5 feet from it. Louise was shocked wondering if these metal creatures were her familiars sense it was unheard of for anyone to summon two familiars. That was when these "legs," came out and lifted the two creatures up before the rear of the back one and the mouth of the red one opened.

(With Saito)

"Is everyone ok?" Saito asked as everyone nodded.

"I could have been better." Lord Scourge a Sith Pureblood said as he looked around.

"Anyway where are we?" Saito asked as T7 did beeps in response. "Wait we're in the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim but can barely get a signal out damn." Saito cursed as Kira looked.

"Well we're stuck here." Kira said as the engines were damaged a little.

"Seems this planet has some primitive locals." Dox a black haired man said as he looked outside.

"I'll go check it out a Jedi is better suited for negotiations." Saito said as he went to the ships exit.

(With Kaguya)

"I'll investigate perhaps we can set up a powerbase here in the name of the Empire." Kaguya said as she got up hoping to beat her brother to the exit.

(Louise)

Louise looked when two figures walked out of the creatures making Louise believe these things were possibly vessels but that shouldn't be possible they were made of metal, and were small how can they carry people.

One of them Louise noticed had a calming aura around him, something about him told him he's been through a lot but chose to follow his path. Louise soon saw something inside him he's suffered as a child lost family and Louise couldn't help but pity this strange commoner. Louise then looked to the black female and she had this cold but intimidating aura around her but when Louise looked deeper should couldn't tell but she knew the woman was kind in her own way and had also lost family much like the young man.

The two robed figured glared at each other before Colbert spoke. "Well as unlikely as this is I believe you have summoned two human familiars Ms. Vallier." Colbert said as people were silent before the students laughed.

"Look Vallier had summoned commoners she truly is a Zero!" they laughed as the woman lifted her hand and all those who were laughing at Louise felt their throats being strangled by an invisible force.

"Kaguya stop there just children!" The young man said as Kaguya looked.

"And who are you to give me orders Saito though we are siblings we are still enemies." Kaguya said as Louise looked shocked to hear one of her familiars were choking her classmates without touching them.

"Stop!" Louise called as Kaguya looked to the girl and saw the Force was strong with her.

After much deliberating Kaguya sighed. "Very well." Kaguya said as she lowered her hand and with that the students were breathing again.

"Now then Ms. Vallier may you please complete the contract." Colbert asked as Louise looked.

"But this must be some kind of mistake who ever heard of human familiars please let me try again." Louise called as Colbert looked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valliere but this is a sacred rite we can't have do-overs." Colbert said before Saito intervened.

"Pardon my interruption but what is this familiar you speak off?" Saito asked as Colbert looked shocked.

"Well in simplest form you two have been summoned to be Ms. Valliers servants." Colbert said as Saito and Kaguya were shocked.

"I serve no one!" Kaguya said as Saito stopped.

"Wait we are in unknown areas we should try and work together until we can get back to known space." Saito said as Kaguya saw the logic in it.

"Very well." Kaguya said as Saito looked.

"I must apologize but we cannot be your familiars." Saito said as Louise ignored him and Kaguya's conversation and out of nowhere kissed Saito catching him off guard.

(With Kira)

The crew of the Defender were watching as Kaguya glared. "That bitch!" Kira growled as no one kisses her man but her.

(Louise)

Saito felt a burning pain in his left hand as he took off his glove to reveal that marks were being burned onto his skin. Kaguya was about to draw her stick at her belt before out of now where Louise waved her wand at Kaguya and caused her to tumble much like Saito as she felt the ruins were being burned onto her skin on her right hand.

"What have you done to us?!" Kaguya yelled as Saito looked.

"We shall not be slaves." Saito said as Kaguya had to agree she never liked the concept of slaves after all.

But then the two passed out as they fell.

(Fury)

"We have to help her!" Malavai said as Jaesa looked stopped him.

"No I can sense it both of them are having a vision, we should wait until they give us the order otherwise we might cause more problems than solutions." Jaesa said as Malakai sighed.

"I see, pardon my outburst my lady." Malakai said as Vette then spoke.

"So what are we supposed to do then just sit and look pretty?" Vette asked as Pierce then spoke.

"I believe we should see if we can tell where we are and try and get a signal to the Empire and send a probe out as well." Pierce said as Malakai nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking we shall send the probe out in the shadows of nightfall as to not arouse suspicion." Malakai said as the crew nodded.

(Defender)

"He's having a vision." Kira said as Scourge nodded.

"Yes I can tell it seems the Jedi and the Emperors Wrath are both having a vision but of what we can only wait till they come to us." Scourge said as he was leaning against the wall.

(That Night)

Saito found himself looking at a symbol as he looked next to him and saw Kaguya as well. Saito and Kaguya instantly recognized the symbol as the mark of Revan. It was a well held secret of the two and there crew that they held respect for Revan a man who sought true balance of the Force and not favoring one side over the other. Though they never followed through with those beliefs they still held great respect for Revan.

The vision then changed to what looked like the pink haired girl using both Jedi and Sith skills as well as leading this Empire. They then saw the people looking to her and adoring and praising her as they could sense it she held great power that could possibly revival the Sith Emperor if he was around.

"By the Force." They both said as they saw the possibility of the ideas of Revan being made reality through this girl. They saw she allowed the people to be free and govern themselves much like the Republic but she held supreme power over them and ruled as a monarch similar to the Sith Empire.

And with that there vision had ended as they were coming too.

(Real world)

The two were coming too as they looked around and saw they were on a stack of hay. They also noticed that they also noticed that Louise was brushing her hair as they could tell the Force was strong with her. But they also knew she would be the one to bring true balance to the Force not by destroying the Sith or the Jedi but by uniting them.

"Oh I see you two have come too." Louise said as Saito spoke force.

"The Force is strong with you." Saito said cutting straight to the point which caught Louise's attention.

"What?" Louise asked as Kaguya spoke next.

"We can sense it your anger and rage against your peers and family for mocking you and calling you a failure." Kaguya said as Saito spoke next.

"But we also sense the want to earn their acceptance and praise as well." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Who are you too?" Louise asked wondering how they knew this of her.

"I am a Jedi Knight and my sister here is a Sith Lord who holds the title of the Emperors Wrath the force guided us to you so you may begin your destiny as something more than the life you currently live." Saito said as Louise looked.

"If you want more information meet us on his ship I'll bring my crew also." Kaguya said as Louise looked confused as they left the room. "If you want to know how small your world is compared to the Galaxy then meet us with an open mind." Kaguya said and soon the two were out.

(The Fury)

Kaguya arrived to her ship and saw her crew as they saw her just as Kaguya removed her helmet revealing her yellow eyes, pale skin with black around the eyes, and long black hair pulled into a pony tail.

The Crew were happy to see their leader before they went to the part of the ship where they usually all meet. "Ok to start things off I must ask you will you all follow me through anything even if it means possibly betraying the Empire?" Kaguya asked as they all looked.

"Can you tell us why boss lady?" Vette asked as Jaesa then elbowed the Twi'lek.

"Reason being is that me, and my brother have shared the same vision of this planets and most importantly of one girl's future. We are possibly standing in the genesis of a new empire based on the ideals of Revan with that girl being its leader." Kaguya said as she walked to the side a bit. "We might be labeled as rogues to our Empire, or deserters but with our connections to high places throughout the Sith Empire and the Hutt Cartel we might very well be creating something greater then both the Empire and Republic." Kaguya said before stopping and sighing. "So I ask you here and now will you help me and my brother in creating this new Revan Empire where those who wield the Force will follow the ideals and beliefs of Lord Revan?" Kaguya asked as they all looked at each other before deciding.

"I'm in." Vette said as Malavai then spoke.

"I shall follow you anywhere Kaguya." Malavai said to his lover as Kaguya smiled at her lover.

"Mam you have helped me so many times it's only fair I help you in return." Pierce said as Malavai walked over to Kaguya.

"Then starting tomorrow we begin the genesis of a new Empire." Kaguya called out as she and Malavai then shared a kiss.

(With Saito)

After Saito had entered the Defender he had called his crew to meet with him in there meeting room. The humanoids of the crew were sitting on chairs as another one was with them, his name was Sergeant Rusk a blue alien with horns who was originally stationed in Hoth as he looked to his leader.

"Everyone I have had a vision recently, we are at the tipping point to a new Galactic power we have resources and friends throughout the known Galaxy who will probably help us but in helping with its rise we will be betraying the Republic." Saito said as he sighed and continued. "Surely by know all of you have heard of Lord Revan a Force user who had learned the full extent of both sides of the Force, I believe in his ideas but have never had the chance to follow them until today, I believe this new Empire one who follows Revans ideals will bring true balance to the Force, so I ask you my friends will you help us in this path?" Saito asked as the group looked.

"Sir I will help you in anything you do though I hold great respect for the Republic I believe that something needs to give in this war." Rusk said before Scourge spoke next.

"True balance in the force, by gaining mastery of both sides you will become something more powerful than a Sith or a Jedi hmmm I like it." Scourge said as T7 then responded with beeps of his own.

"Glad to have you on board." Saito said with a nod.

"Well this planet is primitive so you're going to need a real doctor to help you." Doc said with a smirk as Kira then spoke.

"Saito I want to create this new power with you that way we won't have to hide things from people so I'll help you in any way I can." Kira said as Saito nodded.

"Thank you, all of you." Saito said as everyone nodded.

(Later)

After the group from the Fury had launched the probe they switched to the Defender as they waited for Louise. It wasn't long before she arrived as the, none humans of the group had left to a different room till given the signal.

Louise looked around and saw this was very advance in contrast to normal air ship. Louise looked around and Saw Saito and Kaguya there as she saw Kaguya's face as she had the helmet off. Saito had of course only seen Kaguya's face once after she became a Sith and it looked the same as what he remembered.

"Welcome Louise." Saito said as Louise nodded.

"Thank you so what is this explanation you wish to give me." Louise asked as Saito sighed.

"Louise you have a great destiny ahead of you, in the greater universe, there is a war between the Galactic Republic who wishes for everyone to have freedom and to govern themselves, and the cruel Sith Empire who enslaves all planets they conquers and rules them with an iron fist. These two powers have been at war with each other as the Sith who control the Sith Empire are strong with the Dark Side." Kaguya said before Saito spoke.

"The Republic on the other hand has there protectors the Jedi who act as both warriors of the republic and negotiators, the Jedi are force users much like the Sith and they follow the light side." Saito said before continuing. "Though a long time ago there was one who was both Jedi and Sith the strongest of all Force Users ever recorded, he was known as Revan he was a powerful man who learned not to favor one side of the Force over the other but instead use both sides in balance." Saito said as Kaguya then followed.

"Though many on both sides feared him and never saw his way of thinking, only very few knew his words spoke truth but we believe in his words and know one day someone will rise and be trained in both sides of the Force to create a place where Revans ideals hold truth." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Wait does that mean?" Louise began as Saito nodded.

"Yes we believe you are the one who will lead this place in the Force and learn both sides." Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"No, no I'm mage I can't go against Brimirs teachings what you're asking me is basically to go against everything I have been taught how can you say that." Louise said as Kaguya then spoke.

"Search your feelings Louise, feel the Force calling your and let it in." Kaguya said as Louise didn't know why but she did it.

Louise closed her eyes and saw the want the drive to change things in this world and when she felt something warm and calming. Was this the Force they spoke of? "What is the Force?" Louise asked as Saito spoke.

"The Force is all around us and penetrates us, it binds all the galaxy together." Saito said as Louise looked.

"So it's omnipotent?" Louise asked as the two nodded.

"H-how can I be someone who can use the Force?" Louise asked as Saito then spoke.

"The force is strong with you stronger than anyone we have met." Saito said as he looked.

"All Jedi and Sith went through the training now it's now there duty to teach you the upper limits of both sides of the Force." Kira said as Louise was shocked to see her.

"Yes child the Force is a powerful weapon they can teach you how to use it." Scourge said as Louise was shocked to see such an intimidating being before her.

"Yes all you must do young one is take the first step like I did with Master." Jaesa said as Louise saw her as she looked around. Louise had seen things some Nobles try to hide under the rug claiming sense they were nobility they can do whatever they want. It sickened Louise to think such people existed but she tried her best to ignore it.

But at this moment she couldn't ignore this calling to the Force as she looked she had one question. "What do I have to do once I learn?" Louise asked as Kaguya smiled.

"You must build a new Empire, we can teach you how to lead and fight as well as provide resources from across the known Galaxy, all you must do is take the first step." Kaguya said as Louise looked and walked over to the statue of a Jedi before sighing.

"Alright I'll do it but if I am neither Jedi or Sith then what am I?" Louise asked as Saito and Kaguya smiled.

"That is for you to decide young one." Kaguya said as Louise thought about it before nodding.

"From here on out I will be the first Revanite in the Revan order and the new power, the Void Empire." Louise said as she looked at her new teachers.

"Very well then I will teach you everything I know of the light side." Saito said as Kaguya put on her helmet as she was ready.

"And I will teach you everything I know of the Dark side and with those skills in hand you will became the Revanite and create your order from the ground up." Kaguya said as Louise nodded.

"I-I will dedicate my life to both your teachings." Louise said as the two nodded.

"Then tomorrow you will begin your journey as a Revanite and when the opportunity presents itself begin your Void Empire." Saito said as something inside him told him this was the right thing to do that the time for the Force to gain true balance was upon them.

Kaguya had a similar feeling as she smiled as tomorrow would be the beginning of the new Void Empire and soon the Galaxy will know it too.

(TBC)

ESKK: And here it is, the first chapter in a long series, it will span the entire Old Republic and even Knights of the Fallen Empire and if we're lucky and it does well it will even span the movie series and the Clone Wars. Anyway I have already decided on Louise's saber color but I need saber colors for the Revan Order so if anyone has suggestion for primary colors or color then please PM it to me or put it in the reviews. Now leave a review and Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rise of the Void Empire

ESKK: Hey it's me so far this story is doing pretty good and trust me I like how it's doing. Someone even reviewed that it was the best FoZ Star Wars fic they have ever read anyway glad you all enjoy it, so have fun with this second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ or Star Wars if I did I would have had George Lucas make more movies of Star Wars instead of making us wait for 35 years to see a sequel to Episode VI anyway enjoy.

(Start)

Morning came as Louise was waiting for her familiars/teachers to leave there "Star Ships." As they had given Louise the full explanation as to where they came from but they wouldn't talk about their origins. So far she's met Scourge and Vette a pure blood Sith and a Twi'lek respectively as she had to admit she was surprised to hear that Vette used to be a Slave before Kaguya removed the collar sometime after they met and had been practically sisters. Plus she saw that Kaguya and Malavai were lovers considering how they looked at each other it was evident they were aware of it. She also saw that Kira and Saito were secret lovers and she had to admit this made her feel slightly jealous but she didn't know why, of course Louise chose not to act on it if she didn't know why she felt that way.

Louise had also learned about the Jedi and Sith Orders and how they view the galaxy and she was appalled by the Sith ways and pity the Jedi ways, the Sith were allowed to love but they ruled everything they came into contact with, with an iron fist, while the Jedi weren't allowed to love which caused them to have to hide their love many times. All this she learned from that "data pad," Saito had given her. Today though the second years had the day off so she didn't know if her teachers will begin her training or get to know her.

Though she was nervous apparently this all powerful Force wants her to lead an Empire that follows the views of this Revan person. Louise of course had read up on this Revan and she had to admit he could possibly be the most powerful Force user in forever hell he could possibly defeat Brimir without even breaking a sweat.

Currently Louise was eating breakfast as she had not seen hide nor hair of her new teachers as she waited for them. Hell Louise ended up eating breakfast on her own as she assumed her Familiars vessels carried a food supply. Which reminded her what was she supposed to call them if they were going to teach her about the Force as no doubt she can't call them Familiars or by their names so what was she supposed to call them?

As Louise pondered it was then that she heard footsteps and saw Saito and Kaguya walking torts her in full gear as Saito carried a stick of sorts that call Louise crazy looked a bit like a sword while Kaguya carried in her hands a set of training cloths. "Good morning Apprentice did you sleep well." Kaguya said being a bit harsh as her helmet covered her face.

"Kaguya be nice she is about to begin her training soon but we have to be patient with her." Saito said as Kaguya scoffed though her helmet synthesized her voice a bit. "Now then this will be your training Saber its purpose is to allow you to adjust to the feel of a lightsaber as well as train you how to master its use." Saito said as he handed the training sword to Louise as she looked at it.

"And this will be your training garb, it was all I had that would probably fit you considering your small and sense you clearly won't wear my brothers all training garb I figured it would suffice for now." Kaguya said as Louise looked at the cloths and noticed there was some armor on it which seemed to have seen battle as well as had the Imperial symbol scratched off.

"Why must I wear this?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"If you want to train to become the first Revanite then you must not only train with Force abilities but also train your body physically so that means exercise and your school uniform is unsuited for such a task." Saito explained as Louise looked.

"Fine then." Louise said as Kaguya nodded.

"Now then Apprentice last night we had sent out a probe to scout this planet and already it had sent us pictures one such had caught our interests, it is in the sky so we feel it would be the best place to start this campaign to create the Void Empire sense it is in a civil war asserting power shouldn't be too hard." Kaguya whispered as she did not want too many people to find out before it was time.

"We were also able to send out messages throughout the Galaxy to our contacts so we may be able to gain more resources to begin this Empire as the most technological advance one on this planet but we will need Soldiers and other Force users to join our cause." Saito whispered as Louise looked.

"I see so it's to assume these Force users will be nobles?" Louise asked as Kaguya sighed.

"No anyone can be capable of using the Force as long as they have the ability inside them even commoners can be able to use the Force if you have a strong enough Force sense you can tell who can use the force and who cant." Kaguya explained as Louise looked.

"Ok then when should the resources be arriving?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"Hard to tell even with the coordinates we gave them and there hyper drive it would take time for them to arrive plus we had to avoid our contacts who are Republic and Imperial because we don't want to arouse suspicion until it comes time to reveal your new Empire." Saito said as Louise saw logic in that build up the strength needed and when it comes time strike.

"Ok then when do we begin training?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"Soon." Saito said before an audible slap was heard causing Kaguya and Saito to look to see a young maid on the ground. She had a red mark on her face as above her was a young man with blond hair and his own slap marks but on either side of his face.

Kaguya looked at him and growled seeing a playboy. What many people have learned is what Louise hated most was playboys who would play with a woman's emotions just to get into their pants and then leave them for dead and on other occasions molest his slaves if they were in the Sith Empire.

Saito looked and saw the young man was no doubt humiliated as Saito stood up and walked to the young man. "Pardon me but what seems to be the problem?" Saito asked as he looked.

"This maid had defiled the good name of two maidens." He said as the young woman looked scared.

"Please I was only trying to return some perfume I had no intentions of ruining their names." The maid said as Saito saw she was scared. Saito knew this noble was a spoiled brat and a play boy.

"Please I'm sure we can negotiate a compromise." Saito said trying to calm the situation.

"Oh all will be forgiven once I defeat her in a duel." The young man said as the young woman was shocked.

'She can't use magic and the Force I can tell it's strong with her but without the proper training it's basically sending her to the slaughter.' Saito thought as he had another card to play.

"You will forgive the girl and walk away." Saito said attempting to use Force Persuasion on him.

"How dare you give me orders peasant?!" The young man called out as Saito was shocked perhaps depending on the "Magic," people here are able to use they can resist the Force Persuasion.

That was when a hand grabbed Saito's shoulder as he looked and saw Kaguya looking at him. "It's no use Saito this spoiled pervert is as stubborn as a boulder." Kaguya said as she looked to the young man. "I will fight you in the girls place but be warned boy you are facing a Sith Lord who had held the title of the Emperors Wrath and is a veteran of the great Galactic War if you fight me I can't guarantee you'll live." Kaguya said as the young man scoffed.

"Very well then you false Knight meet me at Vestri Court in one hour come if you dare." The young man said before he walked off.

Kaguya looked to the young maid before taking off her helmet revealing her black hair which was pulled into a tail as her pale skin had black around the eyes while her eyes themselves were a topaz like color with the intensity of the sun. "Are you ok?" Kaguya asked as the girl nodded.

"Thank you but you two shouldn't have done that." The girl said as Kaguya looked and helped the girl up.

"I can't stand people like him always playing with a girls emotions and when they are caught red handed try and pin the blame on others like a scape goat he will experience the fury the Dark Side has to offer." Kaguya said before standing up and putting her helmet back on which was followed by her hood.

That was when Louise appeared. "What do you think you're doing?!" Louise called out as Kaguya and Saito looked.

"I tried to negotiate to keep any harm from coming to anyone but even Jedi have to fight if negotiations don't work." Saito said as Kaguya then spoke.

"Have no fear Apprentice you are about to see a show you won't forget while Saito may have mastery of the light side I have mastery of the dark side." Kaguya said as Louise looked.

"Yes but what your doing is suicide a commoner can't beat a noble." Louise said as Kaguya looked.

"Have faith in me Louise I understand better than anyone that the impossible isn't always impossible." Kaguya said before heading to Vestri Court.

Louise knew this was a bad idea before she decided to try her crew to see if they could talk Kaguya out of doing this. Saito on the other hand followed to see how this fight will play out.

(With Louise)

Louise arrived on the Fury Class Interceptor as she looked around and saw how different it looked from the Defender. Louise walked over to Vette as Vette noticed her. "Hey half pint what are you doing here?" Vette asked as Louise then explained the situation.

"I see well you shouldn't worry about Kaguya she can handle herself she didn't earn the title Emperors Wrath for nothing she's probably the second most powerful Sith in the Entire Sith Empire second only to the Emperor himself." Vette said as Louise looked.

"Wait she's that powerful?" Louise asked before Jaesa appeared and put in her two cents.

"Yes she is powerful she was able to defeat my old Jedi Master who had intended to use me as a weapon." Jaesa said as Louise was shocked. "Trust her she is a powerful Force User." Jaesa said as Vette smiled.

"Hey lets watch this fight it should be fun." Vette said before Malavai spoke.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you can't exactly show yourself to these primitive people otherwise you could be labeled as a demon of sorts." Malavai said as Vette sighed.

"Once master and her brother explain to the headmaster here as well as the teacher that we are with them they should allow us to roam freely as long as Scourge and Vette remain wearing a hood." Jaesa said as Louise sighed.

"This is crazy." The Future Empress of the Void Empire said as she had a feeling this would come back and bite her in the ass.

(Vestri Court 1 hour later)

Kaguya was in Vestri Court meditating as she was communing with the Dark Side of the Force trying to gather more information on her vision and the destiny of this new Void Empire. Saito was not too far off as he was ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

Kaguya waited before she heard footsteps as she paid the gathered crowd of students no mind. Kaguya opened her eyes which was hard to tell considering she was wearing her helmet as the young play boy spoke. "I commend you for not running away commoner." The blond boy said as Kaguya stood up and glared at the Noble.

"You have no right to commend anyone for all the woman's feelings you have toyed with." Kaguya said as she glared at the young man.

"How dare you!?" He yelled as he regained his composure. "Well then might you take off your mask I would like to see the face of the person I will defeat?" The young man asked Kaguya looked before lowering her hood and pressing a button on her helmet causing it to decompress and open. Kaguya then removed her helmet surprising many as the males of the crowd were blushing as even the young blond was blushing.

The young man saw that her pale skin and the black around her eyes made her ominous but her topaz eyes and her black hair made her to him look exotic. Her hair was free as she only pulled her long hair into a tail whenever she wasn't wearing her suit which was during training, on her ship, and in her home on Dromond Kaas in Kaas city.

"Very well then shall I add stipulations to our duel?" The young man asked seeing an easy win for him.

"Very well not like it will help you." Kaguya said with a glare that would have intimidated him if he wasn't so "love sick."

"If I win you will go on a romantic dinner with me." He said as Kaguya glared.

"And what do I get if I win?" She asked as she saw a chance to gain a resource.

"Well I believe it's only fair that you get something if however unlikely it is you win." He said as Kaguya smirked.

"Very well then if I win you will owe me a favor which I will cash in on any day of my choice." Kaguya said as the young man nodded.

"Very well then my name is Guiche de Garmont but my Runic name is The Bronze." Guiche said before swiping his rose which a pedal came out and landed on the ground to form a Valkyrie made of bronze. "That being said my bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent." Guiche said as Kaguya put her helmet back on.

"Very well then my name is Kaguya Hiraga Sith Lord who holds the title of Emperors Wrath the Emperors strongest Sith second only to him the Dark Side is strong with me so you best be prepared to lose." Kaguya said as Guiche smirked.

"Very well then attack my Valkyrie!" Guiche yelled but Kaguya smirked before drawing her Lightsaber and igniting a red blade which she then used to cut the Valkyrie in two as when it passed her it fell into two pieces.

"Is that all you got whelp?" Kaguya taunted as her weapon surprised everyone.

"What?!" Guiche asked before he quickly made more swipes of his rose which sent many peddles to form about 6 Valkyries. Kaguya scoffed before she focused and then sent a wave of the Force to the Valkyries crushing them all with her might.

The Valkyries were being reduced to crumble up pieces of scrap metal as Guiche was visibly shocked and was getting scared. Kaguya walked over to him with her Lightsaber still ignited as Guiche then tried to run. But he was then lifted off the ground and pulled torts Kaguya who held her light saber at his neck as everyone was shocked.

"You magic is no rival for The Force." Kaguya said as she glared at Guiche as the young noble was scared. "I can end you right here and right now without a second thought you pathetic little worm." Kaguya said as Guiche was scared for his life. "Normally I would have you grovel but if you yield then I will spare you simple as that." Kaguya said which Guiche nodded.

"Ok, ok I yield." Guiche said before Kaguya deactivated her lightsaber and let go of Guiche who fell into the ground.

"Let this be a warning next time I won't be so forgiving." Kaguya said before walking away surprising everyone even Saito.

As she passed Saito he looked at her before speaking." You went easy on him didn't you?" Saito asked as Kaguya scoffed.

"Don't look to deep into it if I killed him it would be a waste of an asset." Kaguya said before she left.

(Later at the Interceptor)

Kaguya was meditating wearing her casual cloths as she knew the time has come for her first Apprentice to decide her own fate. She knew this day was coming and had taught her everything she needed to know on the Dark Side. The Girl could count as a minor Revanite as Kaguya meditated. It was then Jaena appeared as she looked at her master.

"Master I'm here as you asked." Jaena said she greeted her master.

Kaguya stood up before walking to Jaena and then speaking. "Yes Jaena it has come to my attention that you have come a long way sense becoming my apprentice." Kaguya said as Jaena nodded. "Now I believe the time has come for you to complete your training." Kaguya said surprising Jaena. "No I think you have already completed it I have nothing left to teach you." Kaguya said as Jaena was shocked.

"So you're saying?" Jaena said as Kaguya nodded.

"Yes but sense I am helping with the Genesis of the Revan order I shall let you decide do you wish to continue your path as a Sith or understand both sides of the Force and become a Revanite like Louise?" Kaguya asked as Jaena looked.

"My master I'm humbled are you sure I am ready?" Jaena asked as Kaguya nodded.

"Of course I know you're ready though Louise will become the Empress and the first Revanite I will leave you to decide your path with the Force and to start you off I believe you should gain an apprentice." Kaguya said as Jaena looked.

"But master I'm unsure." Jaena said as Kaguya nodded.

"Jaena, no Lord Jaena you are a Sith Lord for now but once you decide to become a Revanite only then will you gain true balance of the Force." Kaguya said as Jaena looked before nodding.

"Yes I will become a Revanite and understand both sides of the force my master." Jaena said as Kaguya nodded.

"Very good my former apprentice you are now Lord Jaena and when Louise creates her order you will be among the first to become one of its high ranking members." Kaguya said as she wasn't done. "Now like I have said you must gain an apprentice and to find that apprentice you must meditate and let the force guide you to him or her." Kaguya said as Jaena nodded.

"Of course." Jaena said before leaving the room as Kaguya smiled before heading to her meditation spot.

"Well Malavai is going over data the probe has gathered Vette is watching the comm. channels to see if our contacts have answered so I guess that leaves me alone while Saito preps Louise for her training tomorrow. Kaguya walked over to her locker and opened it to reveal something she kept close. She took out a holo pad and activated it revealing a portrait of a family as it looked like a younger Saito and a younger Kaguya were in it as Kaguya's eyes were blue and she lacked the face paint.

"I seems so long ago it's actually funny that the Force brought us here." Kaguya smiled as she hoped the will of the Force will allow her to be with her only living family member much like days long pass.

(With Saito and Louise after the afternoon classes)

Louise now dressed in a modified version of Kaguya's old Sith Warrior armor was practicing sword fighting with Saito. Saito had saw that Louise was already pretty strong mentally but physically he had a lot to work with. Nearby Kira watched as T7 was in the ship going over data. Saito and Louise had found a clearing perfect for them to train as there was many boulders and such for practice. Saito of course was using his old training saber as his lightsabers would probably cut Louise's training sword in two.

During class Louise had blown up the classroom so Saito and Kaguya helped Louise fix the classroom and make it good as new which helped a lot.

Saito soon knocked the sword out of Louise's' hand as she was shocked. "Ok take a break." Saito said as Louise then collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you tell me learning how to use the Force would be so difficult?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"Nothing is gained the easy way even for Nobles." Saito said as he offered Louise some water.

"Well personally I don't think she's exactly cut out to be the first Revanite she's kind of scrawny if light training like that wore her out." Kira said as Louise glared.

"Hey!" She called as Saito looked.

"Let's be calm shall we now then Louise let's try using the Force." Saito said as Louise nodded just as Saito picked up a rock. "Let's start out small." Saito said before taking Louise's hand and putting the rock in it. "I want you to focus on moving this rock with the Force. To use the force you must clear your mind and focus. To do that you must drown out all distractions which Kira and soon T7 will provide." Saito said as soon T7 wheeled in as Kira was holding a box of a drink. "Kira and T7 will throw that stuff at you and you will need to block it out to make this rock move." Saito explained as Louise gulped. "Now let's begin." Saito said as Louise got ready.

(Two Hours later)

Louise was trying to move the rock but the cartons kept hitting her as she tried to keep the rock from falling out of her hand as well as trying to move it with the Force but so far she hadn't gotten it to move at all. "Come on you wanna be the first Revanite then you have to keep me from distracting you little girl." Kira called as she threw another Carton and T7 did the same.

"Louise focus." Saito said as Louise glared.

"I'm trying!" Louise called as Saito sighed.

"Do or do not there is no try." Saito said as Louise looked at him confused.

"How does that make sense?" Louise asked as Saito smirked.

"I'll leave that to you to figure out." Saito said as he looked to the horizon and saw the sun setting. "We'll pick this up tomorrow after you classes and hopefully by then we will be approved by your headmaster for the rest of our crews to help and Kaguya will give a hand in your training." Saito said as Louise sighed in relief.

"Finally." Louise said as she was getting tired of having cartons of milk thrown at her. But that was before another was thrown as Louise glared at the Droid and Jedi. "Who threw that!?" Louise called before T7 and Kira pointed at each other. Louise sighed in frustration before walking off to get a long shower and a goodnights sleep as no doubt she will be sore in the morning.

(Later with Louise)

Louise laid in her bed as she looked at the ceiling of her room. She had bathed not too long ago as right now she was dressed in her nightgown. Not too far away was her training saber as she tried to figure out what Saito meant when he said "Do or do not there is no try." "How can you do something if you don't try to do it? That doesn't make any sense." Louise said as she turned in her bed and felt sleepy before yawning. "Well I won't figure it out if I'm tired might as well sleep." Louise said before ever to gently she fell asleep dreaming of the future and what it held for her and many others.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this down anyway I decided on which possible Saber Colors to vote on I will post it on a poll so you may all decide once this is uploaded. Anyway please leave a Review on your way out.


End file.
